Ninja Kaplumbağalar (dizi, 2011) (1. sezon)
Ninja Kaplumbağalar'' ' ilk sezon''' aslında 23 Aralık 2011 ve 15 Haziran 2012 tarihleri arasında yayınlanmış, "Things Change" bölümüyle başlamıştır.1 Bölümlerin ilk satışa çıkımı sekiz volümde yapıldı, TMNT volümü biri aracılığıyla sekiz volümdededir. Volümler 24 Ekim 2012 ile 17 Nisan 2013 tarihleri arasında satışa sunuldu. Bölümlerin sonraki satışı 2 DVDlik sezon setinde oldu, DVD 1 ilk 12 bölümü içererek 5 Ekim 2012 tarihinde satışa sunuldu, ve DVD 2 sezonun son 14 bölümünü içererek 2 Kasım 2012 tarihinde satışa sunuldu.2 Ekip Ninja Kaplumbağalar, Mirage Studios, 4 Kids Entertainment, 4Kids Productions, ve Dong Woo Animation tarafından yapıldı ve 4 Kids Entertainment tarafından dağıtıldı ve Fox'un ABD'deki Cumartesi sabahı çocukları bloğunda yayınlandı.3 Amerikan takımı için yapımcılar Gary Richardson, Frederick U. Fierst, ve Joellyn Marlow oldu; Kore takımı için yapımcı Tae Ho Han oldu.3 Tüm sezon Chuck Patton tarafından yönetildi. Sezon bir için senaristler Michael Ryan, Marty Isenberg, Eric Luke, ve Greg Johnson oldu. Bölümler Kaynakça # ^ Season One Episode list with detailed synopses at the Official Ninja Turtles website # ^ TMNT DVD releases on Official Siteninjaturtles.com. 15 Şubat 2015 tarihinde aldı. # ^ a'' ''b [ölü/kırık bağlantı] # ^ a'' ''b c'' Things Change Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c A Better Mousetrap Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Attack of the Mousers Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c Meet Casey Jones Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Nano Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c Darkness on the Edge of Town Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' The Way of Invisibility Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c Fallen Angel Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Garbageman episode Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c The Shredder Strikes, Part 1 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' The Shredder Strikes, Part 2 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website.15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c The Shredder Strikes, Part 3 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Notes from the Underground, Part 1 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c Notes from the Underground, Part 2 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Notes from the Underground, Part 3 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c The King Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 2 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Tales of Leo Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c The Monster Hunter Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Return to New York, Part 1 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c Return to New York, Part 2 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' Return to New York, Part 3 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c Lone Raph and Cub Ninja Kaplumbağlar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ a'' ''b c'' The Search for Splinter, Part 1 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 # ^ ''a b'' ''c The Search for Splinter, Part 2 Ninja Kaplumbağalar Resmi Website. 15 Şubat 2015 Dış bağlantılar * Resmi Ninja Kaplumbağalar websitesinde detaylı anlatımıyla Sezon Bir Bölüm Listesi * TV.com'da anlatımlı Bölüm Listesi